Twenty-six Perspectives
by RaspberryDevil
Summary: 26 letters, 26 views to look at the life of the dragons. And 26 times they are together / 100 words each / Stingue / BL


Hey there :3

I wanted to write something about them but couldn't decided so I took my dictionary and randomly picked one word for each letter to write various drabbles. They are not in alphabetical order but I tried to organise them by their topic/plot. I'm quiet satisfied since I was able to place most of my headcanon about them in these. And I hope that the grammatical errors are not too bad otherwise the count of words is wrong /3

Have fun?~

* * *

Guild&Teammates

• Disapproval

Minerva didn't know yet. They were aware that she suspected something, but it seemed as if it was not interesting enough for her to really care about. They were glad about it. They didn't need her disapproval. She was a strong woman, knew what she wanted and even though her heart wasn't completely filled with the craving for strength, they wouldn't be able to bear her mocking. Her normal attitude was lately hard enough to bear. Though when it turned out that Rufus did find out about them, they realised that her disapproval would be better than his knowing smirk.

• Quill

With a sigh, Rufus lay the quill aside and looked at his recent work. It was a short poem, and somehow he wasn't satisfied with it. Nevertheless he didn't throw it away, kept it instead to improve it another time. For now, he decided, he would go to the guild and pay his teammates a visit. It was always amusing how the dragonslayers tried to hide their liaison and far more amusing how a lot of the weaker members of the guild realised it while the young lady didn't know about it yet. He hummed; indeed a quiet amusing situation.

• Wisdom

He possessed enough wisdom to be careful that nobody found out. It wasn't because he cared about any insults towards them (such things came only from weaklings who would shut up after being beaten). It was more like a self-defence; if people found out that Rogue was his lover, his weak spot, he wouldn't be able to bear this. He was well aware that Rogue could take care of himself but the doubts stayed. It was also their Master and the Lady he feared. Because they were unpredictable. And he was wise enough to avoid any harm they could cause.

• Vanguard

Sting was the one who went ahead. Annihilating most of the enemies, he rarely needed assistant. Still, they were a duo, the only reason why he left some opponents for Rogue. They were the vanguard of the guild, destroying most of the other guilds (sometimes even the whole if they were weak, though everyone was weaker than Sabertooth). But sometimes they were tired of facing their opponents over and over again, and then they wished that they could leave the fight to someone else. But in the end they were the vanguard, a position nobody else could take besides them.

• Tertiary

To each other, they were of tertiary importance. Frosch, Gajeel and Sting was his order of interest while Sting cherished Lector and Natsu over him. Sometimes Rogue asked himself if this was alright. Normally a lover was the most important person, wasn't he? After their loss against Fairy Tail, they stopped to admire the dragonslayers like they used to and they took the second place of each other. Still, their Exceeds were more important to them, especially after they realised that they could easily lose them. And maybe it was alright, Rogue thought, because it were just numbers after all.

* * *

PastAndPresent

• Orphan

Skiadrum was his only family. After his dragon's death through his own hands, he had no one he could call his parent anymore, no one who took care of him. Rogue didn't want anyone to look after him though – he was capable to take care of himself. He wasn't a weak little boy anymore. He was strong, strong enough to kill a dragon. "Poor boy, being an orphan in these days is hard." That's why he ignored the voices of the other people who knew nothing about him. Even if he had no family, he would show them his strength.

• Xenophobia

He hated them. Skiadrum taught him that a shadow dragon doesn't need anyone, that they lived by themselves. After killing his dragon and stepping into the real world, he immediately started to hate the humans. They were liars, greedy and selfish. He hated all of them and didn't want to meddle with their business. "Hey, Rogue. You're kind of xenophobic, aren't you?" Sting was not different; the white dragonslayer was annoying, loud but also honest. And he was the one who showed him that humans weren't the worst, that there was no need to hate every single one of them.

• Inertia

Sting could still remember the Inertia which afflicted him after he killed his dragon. At first he felt a rush of adrenalin despite of his physical struggle, but afterwards he was just tired. He cleaned himself, washed the blood off, and went in a direction he chose on a whim. When he met Rogue for the first time, someone who looked fragile even though he radiated strength, he knew that they were the same. And maybe it was because of the delirium, but the only thing he wanted to do was to befriend him. And he never regretted this decision.

• Growth

The growth of their friendship was complicated, Sting thought. Rogue didn't say much about himself and Sting was tired of all the asking. That's why they needed a while to accept the habits of each other and still Rogue thought that Sting talked too much. In the end it were their Exceeds who played a big part in the development of their friendship since they caused the dragonslayers to show each other their caring side. The slow process of their companionship surprised Sting, though he didn't want to complain; having Rogue as a lover now made all the waiting worth.

• Killer

They murdered their dragons and even though there was a difference between killing a dragon or a human, the act remained the same. Sometimes Rogue would wonder if he was able to kill a human being; a question whose answer he feared. "Sting?", he asked his partner who lay next to him. "Hm?" "Do you think I could be able to kill someone?" With confusion Sting looked at him. "No, why?" "No particularly reason." A lie. It was only a matter of time before these hands killed a human, he thought, and only hoped that it wasn't someone he cherished.

* * *

Hurt/Comfort

• Nurse

Sting wasn't jealous, not at all. Or maybe just a bit. The way that nurse took care of Rogue's wounds made him feel sick. He had the urge to touch every part of his body which she touched, as if it would erase anything. Even though Rogue wasn't his property, he had the longing to mark him, so that everyone knew that he belonged to Sting. On the other hand it was probably better that nobody knew about them. "If you continue to figuratively stab each nurse, they won't treat us anymore", Rogue mentioned nonchalantly afterwards. Sting could care less.

• Scorch

Physical wounds were something he didn't care about. They would heal, maybe leave a scar, but eventually they didn't bother him for long. The same was true after the fight against Natsu – he scorched their skin, left bleeding wounds, but they would heal. Which wouldn't heal was the psychical pain which came afterwards – the moment he saw how his partner lost his precious friend, the tears on his face and the pure shock. He preferred any scorch mark over the view of his suffering friend. Because he knew that embracing him when they were alone wouldn't take away the pain.

• Uphold

It was hard to uphold their pride, but they did their best, even though Sabertooth started to crumble. The games and everything which came afterwards put them over the edge but somehow they managed it not to fall. This is what Sting thought, but when he looked at his partner, he realised that Rogue suffered and tried to uphold the façade of a strong person. And it was not until they were at home, their Exceeds sleeping in the room next to them, that he embraced the other one and allowed him to let everything out. And Rogue appreciated it.

• Hurricane

It broke down on him like a hurricane. With a silent gasp he sat up in bed, heart beating like mad; another nightmare. Next to him lay Sting, awoken as he felt the sudden movement to his left. "Rogue?", he asked carefully, looking at him when he got no answer. With a sigh, he throw his arms around him to pull him closer. Rogue didn't struggle but tried to calm himself down. It was just a dream, he told himself. Meanwhile, Sting brushed through the black hair, kissed him and did everything to show his partner that he was there.

• Joyless

Unable to cope with the situation, Rogue hold the shuddering Sting in his arms, trying to calm him down without much success. It was normally Sting who hushed him, but now it was the opposite and Rogue didn't know what to do. How could a normal mission end in the joyless events which took place afterwards? To be honest, he could care less; the most important thing now was the partner in his arms who almost lost his Exceed a second time, blaming himself for a failure during the mission which has been inevitable. Rogue felt more helpless than ever.

* * *

Lovers

• Bond

The bond which the dragonslayers shared was special within Sabertooth. Nobody doubted that their teamwork was the best; something which they even showed during the match with Gajeel and Natsu, despite their loss. It went deeper than other expected, was more personal than their teammates know – and more intimate than they thought themselves. When Rogue didn't push away the hands of his partner, when the blond didn't stop the touches, they found out that they could establish ties with each other which went beyond their friendship. It was something different. And both were anticipating the new bond which could arise.

• Yawn

Rogue was a late riser who wasn't fond of the sunshine which shone through the curtains in the mornings. Sting didn't mind. He loved to watch his partner sleeping; it had something comforting and was one of the few moment he let his guard down, which showed how much he trusted the blond. When his partner slowly opened his eyes, he felt the intensity of this piercing red glance which he loved so much. The only sight which could top this was his yawn which would reveal his slightly sharp teeth. "You're starring again, Sting." Yes, he loved these mornings.

• Mannerism

Sting had some mannerism which irritated Rogue because he didn't know how to deal with them. It were small things, that's why he could hide his irritation but one thing was especially confusing; how he starred at him. Particularly in the morning, he looked at him as if he was the only one who mattered; which was stupid because they had other things they cared for. He didn't understand his behaviour, until he was the one who woke up before Sting. Wondering if Sting always looked this peaceful when he slept, Rogue decided to care less about his habit now.

• Pick

"Sting", he moaned while the blonde's hands went under his shirt and his lips were pressed against his neck. Rogue's hands grabbed his hip, probably leaving marks trough the pressure he applied on the skin. Sting didn't care much. He could live with the scratches on his back, just like Rogue accepted his biting (even though he complaint afterwards). And between all the scratching, biting and kissing, Rogue wondered why it was Sting whom he chose. Though when he saw the smirk and the lustful eyes of the other dragonslayer, he realised that he wouldn't want to pick anybody else.

• Relish

With relish, Sting looked at his lover who came straight out of the shower, with a towel around his hips and his neck. His hair was almost dry though a few drops found their way on his chest, going their way down and vanishing below his navel. "Stop starring like that." "Like what?", Sting smirked, acting innocent while Rogue just rolled his eyes. "As if you were undressing me", he replied annoyed which caused Sting to move closer. "There's not much to get off." "Idiot", Rogue mumbled, yet he didn't care when Sting decided to give in to his hormones.

• Exploration

As teammates, they knew each other's movements, how the other one thought; they had to if they wanted their teamwork to be perfect. Yet there were parts of each other they didn't know and when they realised that they wanted to be more than just partners, they crossed unknown borders and got to know each other; similar like an exploration. And they learnt, learnt fast, studied each other's movement. And soon Sting found out where to touch Rogue to draw out some moans and Rogue easily grasped how to make him beg for it. And their exploration hasn't stopped yet.

* * *

AU

• Curfew

There was a reason why the students of the dorm had a curfew; and exactly this reason was just being punched by Rogue for calling him "pretty boy" and trying to molest him. Even though the boy had the upper hand, he soon found himself in a corner. However he was lucky that he wasn't the only one who ignored the rules. "Need any help, pretty boy?", a blond guy asked after punching one of the strangers. Ignoring the nickname, Rogue just huffed. "Do whatever you like, blondie." And this was how this disparate guys met for the first time.

• Zealous

He was zealous to win. There was no way that he would allow the pretty boy, whose name was Rogue as he found out later, to beat him. "It's just practise for the 100-metre sprint, but try your best nevertheless", their teacher told them before it started. Rogue didn't care. He was the fastest of their class, and even though he didn't know the other class who joined them for practise, he already know that they were no competition. But the blonde guy looked like a serious opponent; he wouldn't lose either. In the end, their classmate Dobengal won.

• LSD

He never intended to take it and get addicted; he just wanted to forget everything for a moment. Yet he was taking these drugs again and again even though he tried to resist. But he couldn't do it alone and nobody seemed to care about the helplessness in his glance – the only way he revealed his suffering because he was too proud or rather stubborn to utter a "Help me". Until the blond interfered again. "What's with this gloomy face. Need some help?" He was like a white spot, chasing the shadows away. And suddenly, his life took a turn.

• Favouritism

If you do as they tell you or bribe them, they'll prefer you over the others. This concept of favouritism always annoyed him, yet Rogue wasn't interested in doing something against it. He was a good student anyway and if the teachers decided to give him bad notes without reasons, his mother, a dreaded lawyer, would talk with them. His boyfriend however, wasn't as lucky as he was. "Rogue, help me", he whined after a failed exam "Why should I?" "Because I'm your favourite?" With a sigh, he gave in; it seemed like he wasn't any better than his teachers.

• Allusion

With puckered brows, Rogue looked at the poem which was put in his school bag by someone without his knowledge. Normally he would throw it away but Rufus who was his partner for their assignment thought it would be amusing to see what kind of person would fall for an indifferent person like Rogue. And now he was reading this awful poem not only with terrible allusions to Shakespeare but also in a scratchy writing. "Ah, it's him after all", Rufus said, smirking knowingly. And before Rogue could ask him who he thought of, it made click. "Such an idiot."

* * *

Hope you liked it? I really love these two. If I write something about them again, I'll probably write a collegeAU which was hinted her or something~ If you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me

Bye for now :3


End file.
